Inazuma Eleven (manga)
The Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン) manga, is a manga adapted series of all of the Inazuma Eleven games. Information Original & GO series Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven GO manga series are written and illustrated by Yabuno Tenya. Shogakukan's CoroCoro Comics magazine published the original series from June 2008 to October 2011, and the GO series from November 2011 to April 2014. The manga is loosely based on the Inazuma Eleven games. It follows the Raimon Eleven team, led by Endou Mamoru, as they enter the Football Frontier tournament, and later on the Inazuma Japan team in the Football Frontier International. The manga for the original Inazuma Eleven series is 10 volumes long. The original series also includes 2 special editions targeted at the FFI arc. The manga for the Inazuma Eleven GO series is 7 volumes long. The first and second volumes are about Matsukaze Tenma enrolling Raimon Junior High and discovering about The Fifth Sector, which controls Youth Soccer. The Fifth Sector sent Tsurugi Kyousuke, a SEED to destroy Raimon Soccer club, with no one, including the captain Shindou Takuto, able to do anything. However, Tenma is determined to join Raimon Soccer club and to do so would meant challenging Fifth Sector's authority. The third to sixth volume are about the Chrono Stone and the last is about Galaxy and so far the plot is similar to the anime. Like the original series, GO series also includes two special editions, the first targeted at the GO plot while the second is a spin-off about Tenma VS Endou. ''Ares no Tenbin'' series The manga adaptation of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin is written and illustrated by Ooba Atsushi. It was published by Shogakukan in the CoroCoro Comics magazine from January 2018 to September 2019. The Ares no Tenbin manga is 4 volumes long. The manga adaptation of Inazuma Eleven Reloaded, a story before Ares no Tenbin, and the Inazuma Eleven ~Penguin wo Tsugumono~ manga, a side story focused on Haizaki Ryouhei, are written and illustrated by Yabuno Tenya. The Penguin wo Tsugumono series has been published in the application "Sunday Webry". Differences The manga has several differences with the games and anime storyline. These range from characters such as Otonashi or Domon being absent to plot points being completely ignored, such as the Aliea arc being completely dropped. It also features a new character that never appeared in the anime but was unlockable in the games, Tamano Gorou, who plays in the Raimon Eleven as a midfielder. Chapters Original Chapter 001: Rebirth of the legendary Inazuma!!! Chapter 002: '''A Heartfelt pass to a team member!!! '''Chapter 003: True strength's calling!!! Chapter 004: An Eerie letter of challenge!!! Chapter 005: 'The curse that fallen on Raimon team! '''Chapter 006: '''Crush the limit!! '''Chapter 007: '''Awakening talented Gouenji! '''Chapter 008: '''Intensive training camp! Road to championship!! '''Chapter 009: 'Football Frontier begin!! '''Chapter 010: '''Fighting spirit to cause Inazuma!! '''Chapter 011: '''The fight beyond the forecast! '''Chapter 012: '''Passion to victory! '''Chapter 013: '''Crash! Kidou vs Gouenji!! '''Chapter 014: Kick off Raimon vs Teikoku!! Chapter 015: '''Teikoku trump motion of fear! '''Chapter 016: '''Inazuma shot finals!! '''Chapter 017: '''A new powerful enemy appears!! '''Chapter 018: '''The Inazuma soul that is inherited! '''Chapter 019: '''People against the power of god!! '''Chapter 020: '''A crash!! Raimon vs Zeus '''Chapter 021: '''The hard first half of the game! '''Chapter 022: '''Genius join the competition!! '''Chapter 023: '''The legend of Inazuma rebirth!! '''Chapter 024: '''The next target FFI!! '''Chapter 025: A Crash Endou vs Gouenji!! Chapter 026: Game Selection is Finally Finished!! Chapter 027: Inazuma Japan Taking the Field!! Chapter 028: The Hidden Power of Toramaru!! GO Chapter 001: '''The Teen who Calls Out Storm!! '''Chapter 002: '''The Bonding Pass that Connects Raimon!! '''Chapter 003: '''Showdown! Fifth Sector!! '''Special Chapter: '''The Truth of God Eden '''Chapter 004: '''The Man of Legend, Appears!! '''Chapter 005: '''Clash! Team S!! '''Chapter 006: '''Appearing! The Best Fusion Keshin!! '''Chapter 007: '''Get back Free Soccer!! '''Special Chapter: '''The Showdown of Dream! Endou VS Tenma!! '''Chapter 008: '''Raimon's Soccer Club Disappears!? '''Chapter 009: '''Go over Time! The Battle of Past and Future!! '''Chapter 010: '''The Spirit of Inazuma, Begins Counterattack!! '''Chapter 011: '''The Threat from the Future, Protocol Omega '''Special Chapter 1: '''The Boy who Called the Revolution, Matsukaze Tenma!! '''Special Chapter 2: '''Inazuma Eleven GO Gag Side Story '''Chapter 012: Sealing the Man of Legend...! Chapter 013: Set out! Assembling the Best Eleven of History!! Chapter 014: '''Piercing! The Command of Belief!! '''Chapter 015: The Powerful Heart to Support Friends Volume covers Original (Yabuno Tenya) Inazuma Eleven Manga Vol 1.png|First volume. Inazuma Eleven Manga Vol 2.png|Second volume. Inazuma Eleven Manga Vol 3.png|Third volume. Inazuma Eleven Manga Vol 4.png|Fourth volume. Inazuma Eleven Manga Vol 5.png|Fifth volume. Inazuma Eleven Manga vol 6.png|Sixth volume. Inazuma Eleven Manga Vol 7.png|Seventh volume. Inazuma Eleven Manga Vol 8.png|Eighth volume. Inazuma Eleven Manga Vol 9.png|Ninth volume. Inazuma Eleven Manga Vol 10.png|Tenth volume. Inazuma Eleven Magna Special.png|Special Version volume. Inazuma Eleven Omnibus.jpg|Inazuma Eleven Omnibus. Inazuma Eleven Omnibus 2.jpg|Inazuma Eleven Omnibus volume 2. Inazuma Eleven Omnibus 3.jpg|Inazuma Eleven Omnibus volume 3. Inazuma Eleven Omnibus 4.jpg|Inazuma Eleven Omnibus volume 4. ''GO'' (Yabuno Tenya) Inazuma Eleven GO 01 Album Cover.png|First volume of GO. Inazuma Eleven GO 02 Album Cover.png|Second volume of GO. ''Chrono Stone'' Inazuma Eleven GO 03 Album Cover.png|First volume of Chrono Stone (Third volume of GO). Inazuma Eleven GO 04 Album Cover.png|Second volume of Chrono Stone (Fourth volume of GO). Inazuma Eleven GO 05 Album Cover.png|Third volume of Chrono Stone (Fifth volume of GO). Inazuma Eleven GO 06 Album Cover.png|Fourth volume of Chrono Stone (Sixth volume of GO). ''Galaxy'' Inazuma Eleven GO 07 Album Cover.png|First volume of Galaxy (Seventh volume of GO). ''Ares no Tenbin'' (Ooba Atsushi) Ares Manga's Volume One's Cover.jpg|First volume of Ares no Tenbin. Inazuma Eleven Ares Manga Vol 2.jpg|Second volume of Ares no Tenbin. Inazuma Eleven Ares Volume 3.jpg|Third volume of Ares no Tenbin. ''Penguin wo Tsugumono'' (Yabuno Tenya) InaPen vol 1.jpg|First volume of Inapen. Inapen vol 2.jpg|Second volume of Inapen. Inapen vol 3.jpg|Third volume of Inapen. Special (Kichijou Terae) Inazuma Eleven Special Manga.jpg|Inazuma Eleven SPECIAL volume 1. Inazuma Eleven SPECIAL 2 Album Cover.png|Inazuma Eleven SPECIAL volume 2. Inazuma Eleven SPECIAL 3 Album Cover.png|Inazuma Eleven SPECIAL volume 3. Baku Gaidenshuu (Koshita Tetsuhiro) Inazuma Eleven BG V1.png|Inazuma Eleven Baku Gaidenshuu. Inazuma Eleven BG V2.png|Inazuma Eleven Baku Gaidenshuu volume 2. Baku Gaidenshuu GO (Koshita Tetsuhiro) Inazuma Eleven Go BG.png|Inazuma Eleven GO Baku Gaidenshuu. Inazuma Eleven Go BG v2.png|Inazuma Eleven GO Baku Gaidenshuu volume 2. Inazuma Eleven Go BG v3.png|Inazuma Eleven GO Baku Gaidenshuu volume 3. 4Koma (Hyakumaru) Inazuma Eleven 4Koma & Quiz.jpg|Inazuma Eleven 4koma & Quiz. 4Koma GO (Hyakumaru) Inazuma Eleven GO 4koma & Quiz.jpg|Inazuma Eleven GO 4Koma & Quiz. InaGO CS 4koma & Quiz.jpg|Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone 4koma & Quiz. InaGO Galaxy 4koma & Quiz.jpg|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy 4Koma & Quiz. Anthologies & Compilations Inazuma Eleven Selection.jpg|Inazuma Eleven Selection Tenya Yabuno Inazuma Eleven Outer Code Manga.jpg|Inazuma Eleven Outer Code Anthology by various Mangaka Inazuma Eleven Go Anthology.jpg|Inazuma Eleven Go Anthology by various Mangaka Biography Inazuma Eleven Birth Story.jpg|Inazuma Eleven Birth Story by Shinji Inamitsu Trivia *The manga-exclusive character, Tamano Gorou, replaces Shishido Sakichi in the FF arc. He later joins Inazuma Japan as a manager, somehow replacing Megane Kakeru and Kudou Fuyuka. *In early chapters, some hissatsu have a specific object or creature representing them: e.g.: Endou's God Hand has a devil similar to the Majin The Hand devil appearing behind him, and Gouenji's Fire Tornado has a flame dragon flying along with it. *This manga won the 2010 Kodansha Manga Award under children's category. Category:Merchandise